Broken
by Nothing but Jori
Summary: Jade West and Tori Vega first meet in middle school. Just one problem. Jade West has fallen completely head over heals, and infatuated with Tori, but Tori's father is a preacher. So she can't be into girls.. could she? And what really happened to Jade that caused her to be so bitter, especially toward the young half Latina?
1. Chapter 1

**An (authors note): okay.. Jade West may seem a little out of character when speakinh to Sarah .. it's because She's really close to her and trusts her. A lot. also she's only 14 at the time so the thing that happened to her that caused her to act so cold and bitter hasn't occured yet. Words: 412 Rated T for language Expect the rating to go up for some sweet jori lovin' ;) Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story , the plot and this half eaten burger. So please don't sue me.**

* * *

" Tommorow is the day." I mumble to myself through my dried, chap lips, as my heart thumps against my chest with a force that feels like it was capable of bashing through my ribcage. 'actually on second thought if my heart actually were to bash through my chest I wouldn't have to face tommorow.' The day I've been dreading all summer break long. 'oh And it would be so cool if my heart did that.' What day is it tommorow you ask? It's the first day of school. Man, It can't get any worse. Oh wait it can. Tommorow is the first day of... . Middle school. While I lay in the dark ,wrapped and covered up by big, black duvets, looking like an oversized burrito, I roll to the side of the old, lumpy bed and began reaching my hand down. Feeling the rough, hairy material of the brown carpet I began to move my hand around, groping at the carpert in search for my phone. Once I feel the cold, thin and slick metallic frame of my phone I pick it up. Pressing the power button, the phone soon came to life illuminating the area around my face. Putting my password in it shows me the time 3:25 AM. I say in a low hushed tone careful not to wake my sleeping mother because she'll most likely give me a three hour lecture on why sleep is important "Oh great. Now Im gonna spend the whole freaking day tired, nervous and bored as hell." In the midst of sighing I open up Kik messenger app and text my Irish online friend, Sarah. "oh my freaking god Sarah.. I can't breathe"

" Jade.. da fuck is wrong?"

"Remember. I'm going to start going to that Hell hole tommorow "

" ahh.. so your starting school "

"Idek what to do... I mean Sarah what if nobody likes me.. and then I turn out to be the schools freak. I'll be a loner."

" Calm your tits. That's not gonna happen." " and how the Hell would you know that? hmmph "

"bc I'm sarah. And when have I ever been wrong ? ಠ_ಠ "

"You suck"

" Yeah but not for free ;) "

"I have no idea why I love you so much. .-. "

" love you too bitch. now go to sleep."

"fine. night."

**AN: HI!**

**this is my _very _ first fanfiction and I know I suck but at least I tries, aye?**


	2. It's tommorow already?

AN: ...I'm sorry. **  
**

It too a while to update but here you go.

I promise future chapters will be longer once we get more into the story.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own victorious. **_

**_I'm just some kid with a story so please don't sue me. _**

* * *

_'**Beep. Beep. Beep.'**_

As the loud, stupid and obnoxious alarm clock made the annoying beeping _sounds,_ it started to awaken me. Still half a sleep and quite aggravated I began to stir awake. Sleep deprived, and mad about my sleep being disturbed, I managed to take my hand and hit the dumb alarm clock with my clenched fist, knocking it over on to the floor,probably dismantled , with pieces of it scattered all over the carpet floor. Not caring at all, I let the small, square alarm lay on the floor. I curl back up into my warm cacoon of blankets. Until suddenly a moment of realisation hits me.

_I have school today._

"Fu- wait!" In a frantic panic I looked around until my eyes landed on a small purple clock, hanging on my dark black wall and upon it, it read **8:30A.M.** Darting out of the crumpled, and jumbled mess made by my sheets, I ran to my closet picking out my _only _ new pair of clothes; which was a long sleeved, V-neck shirt that was decorated by thin striped of white and blue, and then tan colored shorts that were only long enough to go pass my finger tips. Once I dressed myself, I grab my small hideously pink, zebra striped bag ( it was the only one we could afford. ) and sprinted outside the door. 'Well shit. It's cold as he'll out here.' I think to myself as I inhale the cold morning breeze; which smelled like like freshly cut grass. I hate that smell. "Fucking gardeners." I mumble under my breath once I reach my bus stop. Getting bored, I look down and start playing with a rock that seems to have become the most entertaining thing here, causing my long dark, raven black colored locks to fall down and encircle my pale face. Up until I hear the annoying sound of a boy's crackily, high pitched voice start to to say stupid, irrelevant that I just could not find it in myself to care enough to listen to what he says, so I say in a monotone voice "What?" while keeping a bored expression on my face. "Gee, I was jus' tryna tell you the bus is here." the boy says with anger lacing his high pitched voice. "Oh okay." Shrugging him off, I reluctantly walk along the cemented sidewalk to the large yellow bus. The second I step in I get slapped in the face with a foul smell. It kinda smelled like a mixture of old egg salad, watermelons and glue. Oh goody every damn seat is taken. Each seat has at least three people. I groan internally as I find a seat next to the most decent looking people I could find. There were three people in a seat meant for two, so obviously I could only fit half my ass on the seat, and with every turn the weird bus driver took, I'd nearly fall off on to the dirty bug floor. I know it's going to take about 15 or something minutes, so while we're at it, why don't I tell you about myself. Uhhm.. let's see. Well for starters, I have boobs. In other words I'm a girl. Or a man with breast, I mean you never really know. And uh- what else? My favorite color is purple, I'm 13, the only people I really trust are Beck Oliver, my bestfriends since 4th grade, and Sarah Naomi, my Irish online friend. So yeah, that's pretty much it. I'm not all that exciting. Oh wait one more thing. I eat out of a lunch box... you know.. I lick the taco? Spank the beaver? You don't get it do you? No? Okay, I'll just be straightforward here. I'm gay. Lesbian. Dyke. Tomboy. Is that good enough for you? You get in now? Yes? Okay. Good. Eh. We're here. The bus comes to a sudden halt, causing me to get pushed off the seat. I rub my bruissed butt while I loudly hiss out a curse

_"Shit!"_

The girl next to me wearing the long sleeved shirt, that went all the way to her wrist, nerdy glasses with a black frame, a baby blue skirt, that went to her ankles, and a small metal cross that hung around her neck, gave me a glare just as soon as the oh so terrible "bad word" slipped from my mouth. Deciding to play with her a little, I stood up and looked back at her. I slightly curl up both sides of my lips forming a sexy smirk, and winked at her, then I ever so slowly, dart my tongue out wetting my lips, I turn back around and start to walk towards the exit of the bus, but not until I hear a gasp from the girl. I snicker at the thought of the girl's disgusted face as I walk out of that stupid bus with my disgustingly pink book bag.

* * *

**AN: I know, I know. I am a terrible person.. it took me forever to update.. I didn't hurry because I honestly did not thing ANYONE would actually take a liking to my story.. like on the first 18 hours I had four favorites, seven likes, and three reviews. I expected literally nothing. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited and also to all the people who even took time out of their day to actually read it. **


End file.
